


It Wasn't Supposed To 8e Like This

by nightmaresDream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresDream/pseuds/nightmaresDream





	It Wasn't Supposed To 8e Like This

Virksa walked through the halls of her school, questioning herself what would had happened if they didn't have the fight. Would he still be alive? Would she been the same, even after she saw them together? All these thoughts ran through her head, she didn't even realize she had bumped in to a trash can. It all went back to the 20th of November.

**November 20th**

" It's nice here, I love it!" It has been a while since she felt happy, even more since she was with him.

" I knoww right! that's wwhy I brought you here, I lovve you"

"I love you too, weird accent and all"

Vriska smiled at Eridan, she never been so happy before.

_Ring Ring_

It was the bell, they heard it from a distance, but it was clear enough for them to know it was time to go back. Eridan and Vriska were the most popular couple at the school

_Oh, today is thursday, i think i'll visit him later, seeing that we have different classes._

"8ye, my sweet sea dweller."

Vriska waved goodbye and headed off to her afternoon class.

"Good afternoon Miss cupcake."

"good afternoon dear."

The teachers loved her, surprisingly. _The next class i'll go._

"Ok, Class today we would be learning about the-" Miss Cupcake was interrupted by the bell, "Oh darn! i guess we started late again, class dismissed!"

 _Wow, again?_ Thought Vriska. She headed towards Eridan's next class, but she heard some voices. She stayed behind a wall and tried to listen, it sounded like a male and a female.

"-How long is this going to keep up?"

"My Swweet sea dwweller, I promise i'll break up with that foolish land dwweller of a matesprite!"

Vriska knew exactly who the male's voice belonged to. Eridan. Her 'Loving' Matesprite.

"But -Eridan, We can't k-e-ep our r-elations)(ip a s-ecr-et any mor-e!"

Vriska knew EXACTLY who the female voice belonged to, after hearing a few glubs, she figured it would be Feferi, the highblood of the school.

She felt tears stream down her face, she never felt so betrayed.  _  
_

 _No! i won't stand like this!_ I wiped my tears off and stood up.

 _Well, we all need some pay8ack right?_ I ran to Eridan.

"Eridan! Oh how i missed you soooooooo much!" She was being sarcastic.

"Oh Hello, my swweet angel!" Eridan felt like throwing up, he did not want her to find out, it would break her tiny little soulless heart.

Vriska smirked. "8ucket Time~" She Whispered.

Eridan blushed a deep purple. Even though he was cheating on her, he loved one thing about her. Her body. The way it moves and all the shit he does to her.

"Bucket time." Eridan replied, He had forgotten that Feferi was still there.

"Meet me by your house, after-school."


End file.
